Thundershield drabbles
by sadie2504
Summary: Series of drabbles of Steve and Thor's relationship :)
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

I wanted to start a series of drabbles, so here's the first one! (which isn't really a drabble since it's much longer, but I can't help it! I hope I'll be able to write a propper drabble some day, haha)

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

He felt Thor's hands stroking his biceps firmly and then running them along his sides, one of them lowering down to squeeze his butt cheek eagerly; his sweet, intoxicating breath and soft panting were making Steve dizzy with want, the long licks he gave into his mouth and then along his jaw making him arch his back and moan in ways that surprised even himself. "You're so fucking gorgeous, I love you", said Thor, and for a fraction it made Steve laugh since he found it funny to hear him talk like that in his royal, Asgardian accent. But then he felt a sting in his chest, the one that not even the dark room or Thor's big body could hide, and he couldn't ignore it this time.

"You know I'm not… - started Steve a bit seriously, and took a deep breath- This is not me, not completely", he said with a little frown, and could see Thor frown too even with just the dim light; "what do you mean?" he asked, stopping his movements completely except for his hands, moving them to Steve's arms again, and placing one on his cheek with a little caress. "Just… before, I didn't look like this, you know it was the serum that made me this way… I don't know, I don't like to feel like I'm cheating, I – he sighed- It scares me to think that you wouldn't have liked me before", he said, his voice breaking a little at the end. Thor sighed too and caressed his cheek again, "oh, sweetheart", he said before kissing him softly, then stayed silent for a few seconds; "you know? Sometimes, when I get scared in battle, or when I need an incentive to fight harder, to be better, I think of that story you once told me about the grenade you jumped into when you were in training. I honestly believe that's the most heroic story I've heard; it's full of heart and it has no pretenses, it's pure bravery" he said, and Steve felt a bright blush and sighed, but stayed silent, "I understand it was before the serum, right?" asked Thor, and Steve nodded with a soft "yes". Thor nodded too, "do you feel like the serum has changed your heart, or the way you think?" he asked softly, almost whispering against his lover's lips. Steve shook his head, "no", he said, even softer. Thor smiled sweetly at him, "then there's no reason why you should feel like this is not you. And I love you because of _you,_ Steve, not because of your muscles or your Captain America uniform".

Steve swallowed heavily and felt the knot in his throat being released in the form of tears, and nodded as he bit his lip, then smiled at the wonderful man on top of him, who had a sympathetic and full of love look in his eyes, "but, you know, I don't complain about the muscles or the uniform", he said with a teasing tone fully intended to make him laugh, and Steve laughed beautifully, "I love you too, thank you for being so amazing", he said with a little crying hiccup, then kissed him eagerly, the salty flavor of his remainder tears mingling with the delicious taste of Thor. "And I don't complain about your muscles or uniform, either", he said with a teasing smile in between the kiss, receiving a soft chuckle and a firm stroke on the leg as it was being spread, "I'm glad we're on the same page".


	2. Chapter 2

"I really love this music", said Thor softly into Steve's ear as they swayed slowly at the rhythm of the sax. Steve smiled softly, his eyes closed and his chin resting on Thor's broad shoulder. "Jazz is the music that was made to be danced to", he answered a bit quietly, his tone calm, enjoying the moment grandly. It reminded him of his time, and he didn't know if this was the reason but he had always found jazz too romantic and sensual, and he couldn't think of a thing he wanted to do more at that moment than dancing to it with the most amazing and gorgeous man alive, wearing those elegant, beautiful suits, feeling safe and content in his arms.

"I'm dying to make love to you while we listen to it", said Thor huskily right before nibbling at his earlobe tenderly, and Steve felt a way too delicious jolt all along his spine. He moaned softly at the sensation of Thor's hands traveling from his waist to his hips and squeezing them slightly, a simple, yet meaningful gesture to let Steve know he meant it and that they were up for a long night. Now he _could_ think of something he wanted to do even more than just dancing to his favorite music.


End file.
